<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>scars from tomorrow by A_Confused_Kitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298943">scars from tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten'>A_Confused_Kitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the kids aren't alright [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Suki, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai: the original human trash fire, POV Katara (Avatar), Team as Family, it happened yall !!, obligatory "gaang finds out about Zuko's scar" fic, pre-kataang? maybe, the kataang could be there if you squint, zukka - Freeform, zuko never hunts the gang and accidentally starts a rebellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Confused_Kitten/pseuds/A_Confused_Kitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We need your help." Countless people cry, and whether they mean healing or violence, Katara never knows.</p><p>“We need your help,” they cry, but there’s only so much they can offer. </p><p>There are only five of them. Five children backed by a rebellion they never wanted to join.</p><p>It’s in these villages, small towns ravaged by despair and hurt and judgement, where Katara truly feels hopeless. After all, what can they do? Paku had declared her a master, yes, and Toph and Zuko are masters in their own right, but they’re still just children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), mai/ty lee (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the kids aren't alright [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1777</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>scars from tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Katara has always been one to fight for what she thought was right.</p><p>She fought to protect Aang, who was destined to free their world from the Firelord’s tyranny. She fought for her right to bend, to use the gift that she was blessed with without restrictions. She fought for her friends day after day, and she’ll fight with all she has to keep them close.</p><p>Katara is protective and open, so gentle that people never think she won’t hesitate to take them down. </p><p>But fighting this war is different. </p><p>Nothing is right and nothing is wrong. It’s like one of grandmother’s stories, full of paths twisting this way and that way and none of them the slightest bit clear. Every person they meet is a player in a game they don't know th<b>e</b> rules of, characters in a story they've never heard.</p><p> </p><p>( <em> Some days, she finds Sokka and Zuko sparring like there’s tomorrow will never come, a look of melancholy in their eyes.  </em></p><p><em> There's something there, something between them that's absent with everything else. </em>)</p><p> </p><p>Aang and Toph are just kids. They’ve never heard the whispers of Zuko’s past, or seen the harsh stories from dead eyes in Earth Kingdom towns.</p><p>They’re all just <em> kids, </em>dragged into a war that never should have been fought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We need your help." Countless people cry, and whether they mean healing or violence, Katara never knows.</p><p>“We need your help,” they cry, but there’s only so much they can offer. </p><p>There are only five of them. Five children backed by a rebellion they never wanted to join.</p><p>It’s in these villages, small towns ravaged by despair and hurt and judgement, where Katara truly feels hopeless. After all, what can they do? Paku had declared her a master, yes, and Toph and Zuko are masters in their own right, but they’re still just <em> children. </em></p><p>“All we can do is give them something to believe in,” Zuko says, and Aang nods. </p><p>It makes sense, in a way, for them to be the pillars of optimism. Zuko has been on this path for longer than any of them, for three years, at <em> least. </em>And Aang?</p><p>Aang is the Avatar, the spiritual bridge between realities, but more importantly, he’s the last living person to know what peace means.</p><p>Both boys are kind and gentle, and they haven't led them astray yet, so her and Sokka listen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In every one of these war torn places, Katara heals anyone who asks her, and they seldom ask for anything more.</p><p>With a simple flick of her wrist, bruises fade and burns heal in moments. All the surface level pain is gone, but scars remain, both physical and mental.</p><p>Sometimes, pale lotuses follow them as they leave.</p><p>Others, the silence chases them away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s something exhilarating about flying.</p><p>It’s peaceful in a way, a part of this life that lightens the load on their shoulders. Up here, there’s nothing that can hurt them. Nothing that can bring them down. In grandmother’s stories, the Air Nomads lived their lives like this. </p><p>Katara never feels more free.</p><p>“I hate flying,” Toph grumbles from her place at Zuko’s side, and Katara shoots the younger girl an amused look. </p><p>It’s true that they’re flying more than they used to, but Katara supposes that it’s for the better. There’s more distance between the villages now, hours and hours from one town to the next, and with the eclipse drawing nearer, time is a thing they can never get enough of.</p><p>Aang simply laughs at the earthbender’s words, an airy smile on his face. “Don’t worry, Toph! Appa’s got it all under control. Don’t you, buddy?” </p><p>She feels Appa rumble more than she hears it, the low sound lost among the wind. </p><p>Toph grumbles, shifting minutely until her fingers dance across Katara’s wrist. She doesn’t mention it. All of them have their comforts, and Toph’s has always been touch. From the playful punches and light shoves to the gentle hands over their heartbeats, Toph has always communicated through affection. </p><p>So, she laughs. Katara flashes the earthbender a smile, and takes her calloused hands in her own. “How about we spar after we land?” Katara asks, and the question is directed towards all four of them. “We could all do with the practice, and there isn’t anything urgent we need to accomplish tonight.”</p><p>And it’s true. </p><p>There are things that need to get done, of course, like get in contact with their father or the Kyoshi warriors or master their bending, but they have time. Not much of it, but they have it and some nights, they simply need to relax. </p><p>Toph grins, all teeth and competitive joy. “You’re on, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They land just as the sun starts to set, painting the Earth Kingdom sky in shades of crimson and gold, and then the game is on. </p><p>The rules for these spars are simple, and by now, the five of them know them by heart. </p><p>No major injuries.</p><p>Respect boundaries. </p><p>Stop if it goes too far.</p><p>The rules are as clear as day, and Katara won’t hesitate to lecture any idiot who breaks them. Granted, they haven’t been broken yet, and she doesn’t think they will be. </p><p>Two minutes in, Katara finds herself waiting. Defensive bending is something she knows intimately, just as well as she knows the back of her hand, but attacking? There’s a lot she could improve on.</p><p>So that’s what she’s going to work on. Katara waits and quietly, she tries to mix her technique with a firebender’s, or even Toph’s, who’s nothing if not straightforward.</p><p>She hears footsteps. Soft, yes, but they’re there. Katara moves only the slightest bit, and not a moment later, sparks fly. </p><p>“Too slow!” Katara calls, laughter bubbling inside her chest, and Zuko swears.</p><p><em> Fighting Zuko is like dancing </em> , she thinks, laughing. It’s a side step here and dodge there and <em> move now </em>as golden flames ripple through the air. He holds himself like a swordsman and fights like a bender, graceful and powerful and in some strange way, peaceful.</p><p>It’s no risk and all reward, and Katara can never guess which one of them will win.</p><p>Zuko grins at her, bursts of smoke escaping from his lips like he was a sleeping dragon, not an awkward prince with too much on his shoulders. “You haven’t won yet, waterbender.” And despite the competitive words, there’s nothing but fondness in his expression. For a moment, there’s calm.</p><p>And then the dance continues, as though it had never stopped. </p><p>The prince throws fire at her, and she darts out of the way. <em> It’s a game of cat and mouse, </em>she thinks, as she sends lash after lash of water towards Zuko, who dodges with a light laugh. He kicks out, and fire spirals towards her, and the familiar wave of heat crashes over her, and Katara barely has time to dodge. </p><p>Every movement they make is smooth and well-practiced, a testament to how far they’ve come from where they’ve started; the daughter of the village chief and the banished son of the Firelord. By all logical reasons, they should never have been friends, but that only makes Katara laugh. </p><p><em> War brings out the strangest things, </em>she muses. That’s the dynamic of their group, or the Gaang, as Toph has taken to calling them. Nothing about them is ordinary, but that doesn’t really matter. </p><p>Falling into a relaxed stance, Katara guided the water back into her pouch, giving Zuko a wide smile. “Truce?” She asks, already knowing the answer. After all, teaming up isn’t uncommon in this game of theirs, and it only adds to the excitement. </p><p>Personally, Katara finds that teaming up <em> with </em> Sokka is just about as satisfying as teaming up <em> against </em>Sokka, but what else can you expect? They’re siblings and they’re bound to fight sometimes, so why not bring the Zuko, Toph, or Aang into it? </p><p>Zuko probably understands the satisfaction of that more than anyone else, given that he’s claimed Aang and Toph as younger siblings. </p><p>And just as she expected, any remaining traces of fire dissipated, leaving behind nothing but fading embers. “Can we offer the truce to Toph?” Zuko says, golden eyes teasing. “I haven’t gotten the chance to team up with her in awhile.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aang and Sokka don’t know what hit them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Katara is far from blind. </p><p>She treasures each and every relationship she’s built within their little family, whether it’s Uncle’s visits of Pai Sho and jasmine tea or Toph’s unconventional affection. No matter how small the detail may seem, Katara files away every little thing about her friends, until it feels like she’s known them for years, rather than months.</p><p>It’s the small details that give Sokka away.</p><p>“You like him, don’t you?” She asks him one night, when the others have long since fallen asleep.</p><p>Her brother sputters, and if it weren’t for the dark, Katara knows she’d see his face bright red. “What are you talking about, Katara?”</p><p>And maybe, his incredulous tone would have convinced her that he really <em> didn’t </em> like their prince. But really, Sokka <em> isn’t </em>subtle. </p><p>Her brother is <em> constantly </em> by Zuko’s side. Whether they’re sparring with clashing blades or simply <em> being, </em>it’s far from uncommon to find them together. And of course, Katara’s not even going to mention the concerned looks Sokka wears when Zuko isn’t looking.</p><p>She doesn’t voice any of that. </p><p>“You like him.”</p><p>Sokka gives her a sad, sad smile. “Yeah, I do.”</p><p>The silence that follows is a comfortable one, not unlike the times when it was just the two of them, watching the starry sky. There’s a comfortable silence between them, and in this moment, Katara is thankful for it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko is the one to mention it.</p><p>And really, it should have occurred to one of them earlier. But between teaching Aang to master the elements and travelling as they slowly make their way to the Fire Nation, it just hasn’t come up. Besides, they have a basic outline. </p><p>Master the elements, get to the Fire Nation capital, and fight Firelord Ozai.</p><p>It’s a quiet night, at first, but the quiet simply isn’t meant to last.</p><p>“That won’t work!” Zuko fumes, the campfire flaring up as he paces. “Azula will see you coming from a mile away, and the Firelord will be long gone. You need an actual plan if you want to get into the Caldera, one that isn’t just a list of objectives. You <em> need </em>to have a plan or else my father will-”</p><p>And Katara doesn’t know what to say to that. Because, <em> spirits, </em>Zuko is right. </p><p>They can’t rush into this without a plan, without the kind of support you get from an army, not a group of five kids who were just trying to survive. And she wishes her father was here besides them, wishes her father and mother and grandmother and Bato were here because none of them know how to <em> do </em>this.</p><p>But Sokka only steps up to Zuko, wraps his arms around the older boy’s neck and holds him close. It’s a bit of an awkward embrace, given Zuko’s slightly taller stature, but it’s a soft moment, and she gets the feeling she’s intruding on something private.</p><p>“Zuko’s right,” her brother says, never moving from his spot, “We do need a plan, and we need more people.”</p><p>“What about the Kyoshi Warriors?” Aang pipes in, a contemplative look on his face. “Suki would be willing to help.”</p><p>Toph is nodding, a smirk on her face. “This Suki girl seems pretty awesome.”</p><p>Somehow, they all end up sitting around the campfire, watching as it sparks and glistens and listening as they try to think of anything, and <em> anyone </em>who would help them.</p><p>Because children aren’t meant to plan a war, but in these moments, it’s all they can do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gone fishing with Appa. We’ll be back in a few days. - Sokka and Zuko. </em>
</p><p><em> That </em>is all the note says, and Katara is inclined to believe her brother is more of an idiot than she’d thought.</p><p>Because the pair of them were wanted fugitives.</p><p>And they left, on a <em> random trip, </em> without telling anyone or planning.</p><p>And they took Appa! An extremely recognizable flying bison!</p><p>“I am going to kill him.” Katara says, deadpan, and maybe Zuko’s dry humor is rubbing off on her. </p><p>Toph cackles, doubling over from how hard she’s laughing. “Sure you are, Princess, sure you are.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week. </p><p>Sokka and Zuko are gone for an entire week before they return.</p><p>“You <em> idiots!” </em> Katara shouts at them, before they’ve even had a chance to get off of Appa. Zuko opens his mouth, probably to apologize, but she cuts him off. “Do you have any idea how stupid that was? You could’ve been hurt or found by the Fire Nati-”</p><p>Her voice trailed off, because that couldn’t be-</p><p>Dad is who knows where, miles away at Chameleon Bay, there is no way he’s here. </p><p>But he <em> is </em>and spirits, is this what they had left to do? Find their loved ones and friends, reassemble the broken pieces of a shattered puzzle?</p><p>All Katara can do is hug her father close, and the tears burning behind her eyes finally fall.</p><p>And it’s not just her father that’s finally been reunited with them.</p><p>She catches a glimpse of Suki’s familiar green clothes and the glint of her fans. Bato’s there, too, and his presence is a comforting reminder of home. </p><p>Zuko must see her taking everyone in, because he steps to her side. “I sent some letters to people in the Fire Nation. I don’t know if they’ll respond, but it’s worth a shot, right?”</p><p>“Of course!” Katara agrees, almost instantly. Because Zuko doesn’t talk about people from the Fire Nation. He only talks of Uncle, of Pai Sho and jasmine tea, and of the lonely girl in love with a performer, a relationship that was never meant to be.</p><p>He talks of a healer from the Earth Kingdom, of twin siblings from the colonies, and a merchant somewhere in between, but when it comes to people from his homeland, they all know better than to ask.</p><p>Because they know his sister is cold and cruel, and that his father is just as terrible a father as he is a peacemaker, and that his mother is long gone.</p><p>She knows they are the first family the prince has had, so she says nothing. </p><p>Instead, Katara smiles. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After months of travelling, they settle down at the Western Air Temple. </p><p>It’s <em> beautiful </em>, a floating haven perched upon a tall mountain, a safe place where no danger can even hope to find them. Katara has never seen Aang smile so brightly.</p><p>Their nights are spent exploring, darting around the Temple as their laughter echoes through the halls. Their father smiles and laughs and says, <em> I’m proud, </em> and Bato tells stories of their time at sea, of reckless youth.</p><p>Zuko and Sokka hold each other close, Suki and Toph exchange quiet words, and Katara always finds herself by Aang’s side. They talk late into the night, laughing softly, bending water between the two of them.</p><p>And in the morning light, reality rushes back in, facing them straight on. </p><p>The days are the times for hard conversations and war strategies, the times for biting remarks and snide comments, because tensions are higher than ever.</p><p>They’re together, though, and sometimes, Katara thinks that’s the only thing that matters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The days get longer, sunlight lingering as summer comes closer, and every night, the five of them sit together by the campfire, long after Dad and Bato have gone to sleep.</p><p>Every night they find a different place, whether it’s Aang airbending them into a secret spot he used to know, or Toph sensing a quiet place to talk.</p><p>Sometimes, they tell stories. Zuko rambles his way through myths and legends, until Katara can’t recognize the Earth Kingdom ones from the Fire Nation ones, because at some point, it stopped mattering.</p><p>Other nights, Aang and Toph earthbend a Pai Sho board out of dirt and stone. When they’re done, Katara smooths the rough edges into gentle curves, the water flowing around her like a second heartbeat. These nights, Sokka almost always wins.</p><p>On the bad nights, they just lay in silence. </p><p> </p><p>( There’s comfort in it<em>, Katara thinks, </em>being surrounded by the people you trust more than anything.<em> Because that’s it, isn’t it? Some days, when it all gets too much, it’s their company that soothes her mind. </em>)</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Suki joins them. She tells stories of Kyoshi and her partner, of the girls who sparred with her and fought by her side. </p><p>Slowly, the warrior becomes a part of this mismatched family.</p><p>The nights are growing shorter, and with every morning, the burden on their shoulders grows heavier. Still, the nights never fail to be freeing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Katara!” Aang whispers, and she blinks tiredly. “Come on! We’re taking Appa out for a few days!”</p><p>His smile is blinding, and how is she supposed to say no to that? “Sounds amazing, Aang.” Katara says, stretching. “Have you asked the others yet?” Aang blinks. Once, twice, three times. </p><p>Then, the airbender laughs, and that tells Katara all she needs to know. “I haven’t told any of them yet!” He exclaims, his eyes bright. “I miss travelling with you guys, and it’s great that Sokka and Zuko found Chief Hakoda and Bato! It is! But I miss it. And I know the rest of you do, too.”</p><p>That’s how she finds herself shaking her brother awake, Sokka groaning all the while.</p><p><em> “Katara,” </em>he drawls, burying his head. Katara refrains from laughing, her brother never has been a morning person. So, as any good sister should, she pokes him. Hard. “What, Katara?” </p><p>She pokes him one more time for good measure before straightening up. “We’re taking Appa for a ride.” Katara tells him, leaving no room for argument. “And if you get up now, I might even pretend you’re not holding hands with Zuko.”</p><p>Sokka sputters, and Katara laughs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They leave a note.</p><p><em> Gone fishing, </em>it says, and Katara can’t help but laugh. Of course the boys had decided to use the same excuse, because no matter how smart they are at times, Aang and Sokka can lack common sense.</p><p>
  <em> Gone fishing, we’ll be back in a few days. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So, did any of you idiots actually come up with a plan?”</p><p>Sokka nods. “There’s a couple of villages within a few hours of flying, maybe even less if we push it. I was thinking we could find a place to camp somewhere in the middle of them, and then spend a few hours exploring each town.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>( <em> And doesn’t that sound amazing? </em></p><p><em> Katara has come to love each and every town they visit, whether the ground is covered by lotus petals or the skies hidden by smoke. She loves the people she’s gotten to meet, the merchants and the families and even the soldiers. Because the people? They’re </em> human <em> . </em></p><p>
  <em> They’re more human than she thought possible. They’re good and they’re bad and they’re somewhere in between, and Katara loves them. They’re a reminder that where one’s from doesn’t reflect on their personality, that not everyone from the Fire Nation is bad and not everyone from the Earth Kingdom is good. </em>
</p><p><em> Sometimes, she wonders if it wasn’t for Zuko joining them, if she would still feel the same. </em> )</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That sounds great, Sokka!” Aang exclaims, his smile a bold explanation. Everything about the airbender seems lighter, freer, and the thought brings a smile to her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hours go by in peace, the comforting quiet only disrupted by their soft voices, bright laughter, and Appa’s rumbling breathes. It's peaceful, and Katara couldn't be more glad to be here.</p><p>When Aang guides Appa to the ground, the moon has begun her journey, her starry shadow casting ripples across the sky.the dark sky. </p><p>The moment Appa touches the ground, it’s like nothing’s changed.</p><p>Within minutes, a campsite is set up, three tents sit in a circle, surrounding a carefully arranged pile of wood. Zuko’s work, more than likely. The firebender flicks his wrist, and the familiar scent of smoke fills the air, accompanied by the flames’ gently cackling.</p><p>It’s a quiet night. The only sounds are the dancing fire and distantly, the bubbling of a stream.</p><p><em> The quiet is comfortable, though, </em>Katara thinks. It’s relaxing and gentle, because no matter how much she loves her patchwork family, sometimes the silence means just as much as any word. The explosive moments are for the words that can’t help but spill from her lips, and the one likes like this, the soft ones that are nothing if not peaceful, are for the words that she can’t help but show.</p><p>“Hey, Sparky!” Toph calls, a devious smirk on her face, and Katara already knows where this is going. “Why don’t you tell us some more stories about the Blue Spirit?”</p><p>She hasn’t managed to figure out <em> why </em>Zuko knows so many stories about the Blue Spirit, though Katara has some ideas. Either way, Zuko is definitely involved with the man somehow. That much is clear.</p><p>Suki leans in close to the fire, her eyes wide with interest. “You know stories about the Blue Spirit? Kyoshi Island doesn’t get much travel, so I’ve only heard the basics.”</p><p>At her words, Toph <em> cackles. </em> She laughs and laughs, hard enough to bring herself to tears. <em> “Oh yeah, </em> Zuko knows <em> plenty </em>of stories about the Spirit, don’t you?”</p><p>“I just heard  a lot of them when I was travelling, and really, that wasn’t what I originally bought the mask to do-”</p><p>“Wait, wait wait. <em> You’re </em>the Blue Spirit? I knew you were connected to him somehow, but you’re actually him?” </p><p>Katara laughs. Zuko’s face is as red as a fire lily, and Sokka looks like he’s seen a ghost, his jaw dropped and eyes open wide, still stumbling over disbelieving words.</p><p>Her brother really is an idiot.</p><p>“I thought you knew,” Zuko says.</p><p>And maybe they’re both idiots, but they’re good for each other, and to Katara, that’s all that matters. Her brother brings out the soft side of Zuko more than anyone else, he has ever since they met, and if it weren't for Sokka, Katara doubts the prince ever would have travelled with them. And Zuko? Zuko makes her brother more confident than he’s ever been, more open.</p><p>If eventually, late into the night, Katara awakes to see them curled up together, Sokka’s arms wrapped around Zuko, looking simply at <em> peace </em>, she never tells a soul.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next morning, they spar.</p><p>There are six of them now, four benders and two non-benders. It’s a different mix then what Katara is used to, though, it’s not a far cry from how it used to be. If anything, Suki joining the match will just make it more exciting.</p><p>When Suki catches her with a metal-lined fan ten minutes in, Katara is pleasantly unsurprised.</p><p>“Truce?” The warrior asks, her sharp and dangerous smile betrayed by the fondness in her gaze. “Fighting as a team is more my style.”</p><p>So Katara grins. “Of course.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The town is beautiful.</p><p>Vendors stand at every corner, selling everything from blades to local food to trinkets Katara can’t even <em> name </em> . People are dancing in the streets in a mix of steps from both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, swaying to a music only they can hear, and it’s <em> beautiful. </em></p><p>Toph is grinning, pale eyes darting back and forth. “There are so many people here,” she says, quietly. “Someone makes sure the idiots get lost, okay? I really don’t want to have to wander around trying to find our idiot firebender or our idiot airbender.”</p><p>“Hey!” Sokka shouts, mock offended, but the smile on his face is undeniable.</p><p>Katara smiles, because is this what it used to be like? Back in Aang’s time, when the war had driven people apart, tearing away families because of a fight that never should have started? If it was, then Katara will fight every day until this sense of together-ness is brought back.</p><p>Because this place? For all of the shouting and for all of it’s crowds, it’s perfect.</p><p>And above them, white petals dance across the sky.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They return to the Air Temple three days later. </p><p>Their father tells them off, concern mapped out across his face.</p><p>Katara doesn’t miss Zuko’s barely concealed flinch.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Katara watches in horror as the story finally comes undone.</p><p>She doesn’t remember what started it, what caused their firebender to spill his secrets like the smoke that seeps from his breaths. Maybe it was her father’s long lecture, or the tension in the air. Maybe it was the comet, growing closer with each passing day, or their lack of plans for it, because what are they supposed to do? Force Aang, a pacifist by nature and his culture, kill? Forcing him to go against his beliefs like that is cruel, and none of them will stand for it.</p><p>Still, none of them were prepared for this.</p><p>“He banished me because I spoke out!” Zuko practically growls, smoke escaping from his lips. “Branded me when I was thirteen years old because I wouldn’t fight back.” His good eye narrows, and there’s something <em> wrong </em>in the way he stands, tense, ready to bolt at the first sign of danger, and Katara wants to scream.</p><p>Scream because even after all the time he’s spent with them, there are some instincts so deeply ingrained that he falls back into them unconsciously, even though he knows no one here would ever lay a finger on him. Scream because this is her <em> friend, </em>one of the best ones she’s got, and he’s not supposed to be scared, not while they’re around.</p><p>“I was thirteen, and he stripped every title I never wanted, took my sight and took my hearing, and cast me aside because I wasn’t <em> good enough.” </em>With every word the fire grows higher, the air growing warmer, and with every word Zuko says, Sokka holds him closer and closer. </p><p>And when Zuko breaks, when after years and years of silence, he finally breaks, he laughs with tears streaming down his face. “Firelord Ozai isn’t a good person. The only way this is ending is with him locked away, buried so well that not even the sun will find him, or with all people bowing under his flag.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And as he walks away, Sokka never leaving his side, Katara feels tears burn in her eyes.</p><p>This is the man who’s spent a decade burning the world to the ground without an ounce of remorse.</p><p>This is the man who took one of her friends, a part of her family, and tore him apart.</p><p>All of the pain her family has gone through. Everything from mother being taken away to Zuko being tossed aside, to the pressure put on Aang’s shoulders. Ozai is the one at the start of it.</p><p>And in three days, Ozai will be the one they fight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long to get out, Katara's point of view was pretty difficult for me, and I'm still decided whether or not I like the finished fic, if I'm being honest.</p><p>Anyways, I hope ya'll like this! Aang has the next fic, which will be the last one that's told from the point of view of the main characters, and I'm hoping it'll be on the longer side. That being said, his POV definitely seems like it's going to be the hardest, and that, combined with school work, means that it might be a while before the next fic comes out.</p><p>Thanks for sticking with me guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>